


Thoughtfulness at the Drama Club

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: YOI College AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, cuteness ensues, viktor has a big crush on yuuri, viktor is the president of the drama club, yuuri is the secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: College AU. Viktor is in his last year of college and as a president of the drama club when his secretary resigns. With this place vacant, the club finds itself in big trouble until Phichit appears one day with someone that could save them... and steal Viktor's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how or when did this idea come to me but hey, a writer cannot let go of any opportunities. So more about this college AU:
> 
> -Everybody's ages are changed to fit into the story.  
> -Viktor is a twenty-four year old senior. President of the drama club (ofc). Seems very disinterest and lazy about his duties but is actually pretty dedicated to his job.  
> -Yuuri is a twenty-two year old sophomore that happens to get the secretary position at the club to help his best friend Phichit. He also is a big fan of Viktor's plays and characters.  
> -Christophe is Viktor's best and most loyal friend who gives a lot of advice but it's never really listened to.
> 
> I really need to think this more through! But since this is a OS for now it's okay, I guess. I haven't really proofread this so please forgive my common and dumb mistakes, I might edit this later since I slept two hours last night and I really need to rest rn lmao. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

He appeared in April.

When the flowers grew on trees and the snow melted into the ground, leaving the pavement glinting under the rays of sunshine that poured into the city.

It was then when spring just began that Yuuri Katsuki entered his life and interrupted the course of all the things that used to keep him occupied. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday and even now, months later he couldn’t keep him off his mind for a single minute. Or perhaps he preferred to keep him in his thoughts.

It was the end of March when the secretary of the drama club resigned from his duties to spare some time on studying and writing his thesis. This decision provoked an absolute chaos when their annual spring play was just around the corner; the position of the secretary was even more important than the president’s one in more ways than one could imagine.

Things were starting to fall apart and there wasn’t anyone who could accept such position in such short notice. At one point the drama club was already expecting two undeniable outcomes: either they had to cancel the play, a school tradition by now; or they would go out and make total fools of themselves.

Viktor had never been so stressed in his entire life.

But then, first thing in April, one of the juniors brought with him a friend.

“President Viktor!” Phichit called as cheerful as always. It didn’t matter how many times he insisted on being called only by his name, Phichit would always call him _president_. “I brought a friend that wants to help us with the secretary’s duties.”

The kid was obviously a year or two older than Phichit and while they seemed to be pretty comfortable around each other, they were completely different, physically and mentally. Yuuri Katsuki was a Japanese twenty-two year old student with messy black hair and brown eyes under half-rimmed blue glasses. He was a little shorter than Viktor and it seemed like he gained weight recently, giving his face a rounder look.

He recalled seeing Phichit around this boy once or twice during breaks, but he never really stopped to look at him before.

Yuuri was obviously wearing many layers of clothing to hide his chubbiness and Viktor could see him placing his entwined hands between them as some kind of shield. He either was scared of Viktor or simply thought too highly of him; whatever the answer, the Russian didn’t find it nice at all.

Viktor realized he was staring when Yuuri, red to his ears, shrugged to hide half of his face with his scarf.

“And who may this _brave_ friend be?” he asked standing from his chair to walk up to them. Yuuri flinched and his hand appeared immediately in front of him, expecting to shake hands with Viktor.

“Yuuri Katsuki, pleasure to meet you!” Yuuri blurted out finding somehow a way to look even more flustered than before; his eyes were pinned on the ground as if there he could find all the secrets of the universe. It was so… _cute_. “I’m a big fan of your plays.”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to flinch. Fan of his plays? Well wasn’t that strange. Normally the _fans_ of his work were girls that cared more about the actors than the play itself and certainly no one ever introduced themselves as such in front of him. Good news was that if he watched his plays he might as well be more helpful than expected.

“Viktor Nikiforov, president of the Drama Club. Pleasure is all mine.” Viktor had to hide his mouth under his hand to recompose his expression. “Thank you for your words and for accepting on giving us some help so out of the blue.”

“I would never say no on helping my friends, that’s all.”

It was that split moment in which Viktor saw fire in his eyes that his walls faltered and he thought _“oh for mother Russia, I’m going to fall for this guy”_.

After that it was just a series of events that led to Viktor falling more and more for this guy; thanks to him the spring play was a success and he even played a character when Georgi got hurt two days before the show. He was a bag full of surprises, and Viktor was more eager to see more sides of him.

And while this was all magical, there was just one problem: He wasn’t interested at all.

“President Viktor,” Christophe Giacometti, his best friend and vice president, snapped him from his thoughts, “you’re spacing out again.”

Viktor sighed, a tired smile forming on his face. “You know how it is, Chris.”

“The Japanese dude again?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“When are you not thinking about him, Viktor?” Chris said, laughing under his breath. “Besides, you scribbled his name all over your notebook.”

It was true. Yuuri Katsuki was taking a whole page, overlapping itself over and over between hearts and the occasional _Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_. What a childish thing to do for a twenty-four year old, but Viktor could never feel ashamed of his way of coping with his undying feelings.

So many times he tried to forget about it, but no one could ever be better than him. Yuuri was kind, amazing, strong willed and very, _very_ beautiful. He only needed one glance at him to fall all over again.

“Ah, look at me, acting like a teenager,” Viktor said closing the notebook and hiding his pen under the table. “Am I wrong to assume I just missed the whole meeting?”

“Oh, absolutely not. But fear not, my friend, everybody thought you were concentrated taking notes,” Chris slipped his own notebook in front of Viktor and winked, “after all you’re our very diligent president, am I right?”

Viktor had to smile. It was in weird occasions when supervisor Yakov wasn’t around during meetings when Viktor could just doze off and allow the others to participate more actively; and while he always tried to contribute as much as possible, sometimes he couldn’t stop the temptation of losing himself between familiar voices.

“ _Merci_ , Chris.”

“Don’t thank me. Go and tell Katsuki how you feel,” he said, tapping him softly on the shoulder. “I better not have to listen to Georgi’s brainstorm ever again.”

“Alright, I will. Someday,” Viktor promised, a smug smile was already forming on his face. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Whatever rocks your boat, mister president.” Christophe turned around and pick up his bag on the way to the door. “See you at practice, Viktor.”

Christophe was, no doubt, the only person Viktor could really consider a friend; it’s not that he didn’t love Georgi, Mila and the others, but Chris was the only one who knew Viktor behind the mask of utter confidence and unreachable appearance. He was there when he had to cut his hair; he was there when his grandmother died; Chris was always there to see him in pieces, and Viktor was thankful for that.

If someone else were to find out about his insecurities towards Yuuri Katsuki they would probably laugh; Viktor Nikiforov? Scared of being rejected? _Impossible!_ If anything people always thought Viktor was too airheaded to actually care about a thing like rejection.

But that was the image he sold and now he had to live with it.

“Ah, president,” Viktor’s head snapped back at the voice. Yuuri was standing in the doorway with paperwork in hands, “I didn’t think you’d be here at this time.”

Viktor stood up, maybe a little too fast. “Ah, I was just looking through my notes. What are you doing here?”

Classrooms reserved for clubs were empty and abandoned at this time of day; students were either partying around or in their dorms. It was actually strange for Viktor to be there as well, but spacing out affected him more than usual.

“Diligent as always, I see,” Yuuri whispered, little did he know Viktor was lying. There was a shy little smile on his face when he stepped into the classroom. “I was just going to leave on your desk the documents regarding the costs for the sets and costumes, but since you’re here, please take a look, president.”

Those documents were not needed until a week later, but Yuuri once again surprised Viktor with his dedication and passion for the job. _Oh, mother Russia, how can I not love him?_ He thought trying to compose his expression to take the documents.

“Well, my job is done. If you have any claims please inform me as soon as possible,” Yuuri did his typical Japanese reverence and turned to leave.

But he couldn’t leave.

“Ah, Yuuri, can you look through this with me? You see, I’m pretty bad at numbers and things of that kind,” hopefully Yuuri didn’t know about his grades on math, “I have some questions. I want to learn from you.”

Yuuri turned around so slowly that for a second Viktor thought he was able to see through his lie and was about to scold him about it. Granted, he never really saw Yuuri scolding or getting too mad at someone, but there was some edge in the way his body moved to face Viktor again.

But instead a full flushed face looked back at him.

“S-sure.”

They sat together in front of Viktor’s little desk, their shoulders brushing against the other’s as they had to stay as close as possible for the work to be done better. Viktor asked simple questions that could distract Yuuri but don’t give him the idea that he knew what he was talking about, and Yuuri explained every detail with care and undying patience. His finger moved through the pages as he told him everything about his ideas, propositions and calculations.

His brown eyes were shining with their own light when he talked about the things that he was passionate about. Viktor was only half listening, much more concentrated in staring at his profile from such a short distance; he remembered how Yuuri looked with his hair slicked back and his glasses off when he played a knight in the spring play and wondered how such a beautiful boy could be here, alone in this classroom, with him and nobody else.

Viktor wanted to reach out and caress him. Maybe kiss him on the cheek. But he knew better than anyone that Yuuri wasn’t comfortable with physical affection yet; he tried many times to _innocently_ hug him or brush his hair, but he always ended up flinching back or running away.

Instead, he tried covering Yuuri’s hand with his own.

The young man’s head shot up immediately to look at him in surprise but this time his face wasn’t as red as before and in his eyes… _expectation_.

Yuuri was waiting for him to do something? Was this really what this was all about? Come to think of it, Yuuri did appear very conveniently just when Chris left the room. Was he waiting outside the whole time?

Now it was Viktor’s turn to blush violently.

“Yuuri, you were really thoughtful with all the details,” he whispered after taking a deep breath. He started drawing circles with his thumb over his hand. “I have to say that I’m quite impressed with your compromise.”

Yuuri looked away for a second. “Why do you have to be so cryptic?”

The words were muttered so quietly and under his breath that Viktor almost didn’t catch the sentence at all.

_Uh oh. Was he just busted?_

“Yuuri, I-”

Quick fingers hung onto his shirt and pulled him down into a tender and short kiss. Viktor’s eyes were wide open and he could see the light of dusk bathing Yuuri’s face and giving him a beautiful warm color; his eyelashes were glinting as well as his glasses and as fast as it began it was already over, in the blink of an eye.

But Yuuri’s hands were still clinging to him.

“I… _thank you_ , for taking care of me up until now,” Yuuri said bumping his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder to hide his own embarrassment.

Viktor was speechless. Just a couple of minutes ago he was talking to Chris about how he couldn’t confess his feelings to the man of his dreams and now… he beat him to the punch.

“Can you… can you say something, please?”

Oh, right. He was supposed to say something.

“Okay,” Viktor pulled away from Yuuri to hold his face between his hands. Even in this cold weather the Japanese boy was warm all over his face, “I’ll tell you something you don’t even have to think about.”

He could see him holding his breath. It was adorable.

“Will you go out with me, Yuuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and you can scream at me [@viktorkatsudon](http://viktorkatsudon.tumblr.com) on tumblr! c:


End file.
